Dans mes rêves les plus fous
by titounete
Summary: Quand un harry amoureux d'un Draco indifférent, froid et mysterieux  se met à rever d'une époque révolue mais pleine de passion qui semble pourtant bien réelle. Et si ce n'était pas un rêve mais seulement les souvenirs d'une autre vie?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ressentait un sentiment diffus qui lui donnait le sentiment de n'être plus vraiment lui-même.

Non pas qu'il devenait fou, mais il avait une conscience aigüe de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il faisait des rêves et des cauchemars dans lesquels ils rêvaient de grandes batailles épiques et de grandes passions. Il se réveillait souvent anéantis, la peur au ventre et la rage au cœur.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le mettait dans cet état. La violence de ces combats sanguinaires ou la douceur des rêves interdits ou il était aimé, adoré toute la nuit, par une ombre dont il ne savait rien.

Harry sombrait dans la solitude chaque jour un peu plus et il vivait le jour dans l'attente de la nuit et des rêves qui les accompagnaient.

Ron et Hermione ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce qui lui arrivait. Non pas qu'ils se fichaient de lui mais l'amour avait pris le pas sur l'amitié et l'euphorie de leur nouvelle relation agissait comme un film opaque entre eux et le monde. Harry ne leur en voulait pas. Paradoxalement, il appréciait cette solitude qui lui permettait de vivre encore plus intensément ces nuits incroyables qu'il ressassait chaque jour.

Harry se rendait dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il se fit bousculer si violemment qu'il en tomba par terre, dispersant autour de lui le contenu de son sac, livres, plumes et encre.

-« Par merlin, tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu vas ! » S'exclama-t-il en ramassant ses affaires. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qu'il l'avait bousculé avec si peu de ménagement et il croisa les yeux orages les plus intenses qu'il eu jamais vu, appartenant à celui qui le considérait comme son pire ennemi.

-« Malefoy ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! ».

Draco ne répondait pas. Il se contentait de fixer Harry intensément, comme s'il pouvait lire à travers lui. Harry se sentait trembler sou son regard.

Puis Draco se détourna brusquement et continua son chemin sans un regard pour Harry, toujours affalé par terre. Harry reprit son souffle avec difficulté et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné.

Il avait depuis longtemps accepté les sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait à la vue de celui qui était considéré par tous comme son ennemi juré. Passion, Désir, Amour.

Depuis que Draco avait décidé contre toute attente de rejoindre l'ordre dans la bataille contre Voldemort, cet été, allant à l'encontre des idéaux de son père et de ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, les sentiments d'Harry n'avait fait que croître.

Pourtant, l'attitude de Draco ne faisait rien pour encourager cela. Bien au contraire. Si vous pensez que son passage du côté du bien aurait modifié son comportement avec « Le Sauveur », détrompez-vous. Bien au contraire, Draco avait remplacé sa haine constante par un mépris et une indifférence glaciale qui causaient bien plus de dégâts à Harry que sa haine affichée d'antan.

Avant au moins, Harry savait qu'il procurait des sentiments à sa Némésis, même s'il s'agissait d'une haine farouche et d'un dégout profond.

Aujourd'hui il se sentait sombrer dans une solitude quasi dépressive, peuplée de rêves qui ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Pourtant dans leur lutte contre le mal, et se battant du même côté, ils avaient depuis le début de leur septième année des cours commun de combat, de lutte, de duel et de stratégie, dispensés en cachette dans la serre par des membres de l'ordre.

Trois fois par semaine ils étaient réunis avec d'autres volontaires, pour la plupart des septièmes années voulant apprendre à se battre, rescapés de l'AD, amis d'Harry ou de Draco qui l'avaient suivi après qu'il ait choisi son camp.

Pendant son cours d'histoire la magie, Harry s'installa au fond de la classe et sombra presque immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait depuis plusieurs semaines, il se mit à rêver.

Il était dans une salle toute en pierre à l'allure spartiate, de larges ouvertures dispensaient la lumière. Des adolescents uniquement vêtus d'espèces de shorts de tissus blanc épais se battait deux par deux, et Harry avait l'impression de regarder de loin, la page d'un livre d'histoire sur les us et coutumes de la Grèce antique.

Harry était spectateur et acteur impuissant de ce rêve où il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Les adolescents âgés d'environ seize ans, luttait deux par deux sous la direction d'un homme qui les entrainait et leur donner des directives. Harry lui-même se battait contre un garçon, dont il distinguait mal les traits, plongés dans l'ombre.

Peau contre peau, ils tournaient, se poussaient, se rapprochaient, comme une danse ou corps contre corps ils cherchaient à prendre le dessus. Harry se sentait déstabilisé par leurs peaux s'effleurant dans de brutales caresses, par le corps chaud pressé sans cesse contre le sien, brûlant par cette bataille qui n'en finissait plus.

Ils luttaient durement, sans se faire de cadeau, et au bout de plusieurs minutes ou Harry tentait avec acharnement de faire plier son adversaire, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, un corps souple dur pressé contre le sien, des cuisses puissantes enserrant ses hanches, les mains emprisonnées au sol. Il avait perdu.

-« Aurais-tu préférais que je te laisse gagner ? » murmura le jeune homme penché au dessus de lui

-« La prochaine fois je te battrais ! » répondit Harry

L e jeune homme se baissa et chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry qui avait du mal à ne pas trembler : « C'est toujours ce que tu dis cher Achille ».

-« Si je suis Achille, alors c'es que tu es Patrocle, son plus fidèle ami». Harry n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses paroles, comme s'il n'était qu'un habitant passif de ce corps qui ressentait ces émotions si violentes.

Le jeune homme se releva souplement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il le remit debout si brusquement qu'Harry manqua de s'effondrer contre lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« A jamais, tu resteras mon Alexandre… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

Cette fiction ne prend pas en compte les tome et 7 de la saga et tous les personnages appartiennent soit à JK Rowling ou à l'Histoire.

Il s'agit de ma première fiction et je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos rewieus. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement mais je ne manquerai pas de le faire. Je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre vous ait intrigué et intéressé.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla brusquement lorsque Ron l'interpella à la fin du cours :

-« Ca va Harry ? Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette »

-je..je vais bien Ron, je suis juste un peu fatigué »

-je vais chercher Hermione, on se rejoint tout à l'heure Harry !

Harry était encore sous le coup de son réveil brutal. Il avait beaucoup de mal à revenir à la réalité. Il était affalé sur son bureau en fond de classe et les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires et sortaient de la salle au compte-goutte.

LA tête posait sur son bureau, la respiration hachée, Harry se remettait doucement et difficilement. Il était encore assaillit par les émotions qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve. Il se demandait comment il pouvait faire des rêves aussi un étrange sur une époque à laquelle il n'avait même jamais pensé auparavant.

Il balaya rapidement l'idée que Voldemort puisse lui envoyer ces rêves. Il avait fait des progrès impressionnant en occlumentie depuis l'année dernière, grâces aux cours particuliers de Rogue, et il savait fermer son esprit aux intrusions extérieures.

Cette hypothèse aurait eu plus de crédibilité s'il rêvait de tortures ou de meurtres sanglants.

Il était tenté de se rendormir et de reprendre le fil de ce rêve brusquement interrompu.

Qui était ce jeune homme si mystérieux et qui avait causé un lui un trouble si profond en l'appelant « Alexandre ». Inconsciemment, les yeux fermé, il le murmura à haute voix :

« Alexandre…. »

Il fut bousculé brusquement par un élève sortant de la salle de classe et il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard plongea directement dans celui, sombre et mystérieux, de Draco Malfoy qui le fixait intensément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Potter ? »

Harry fut à proprement choqué d'entendre Draco s'adresser directement à lui, lui qui ne lui avait témoigné qu'une froide indifférence depuis quelque mois. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il balbutia :

« J..Je n'ai rien dit Malfoy… », il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise dans le mouvement, il ramassa ses affaires sans oser lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et il sortit de la salle, sentant un regard lui transpercer la nuque.

Le reste des cours se déroulèrent sans qu'aucuns autres rêves ne viennent troubler Harry, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Il sentait sans pouvoir en expliquer la cause, que ses rêves n'étaient pas ordinaires. Que ce soit dans la manière dont ils se déroulaient ou ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

A midi, il rejoignit la grande salle pour le repas et s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione en pleine discussion avec Ginny Weasley.

-« Salut Harry, Ron m'a dit que tu t'étais endormis en cours ce matin ! Tu devrais prendre tes études un peu plus au sérieux si tu veux obtenir tes aspics. »

-Je prends mes études au sérieux, Merci ! J'étais juste fatigué et le cours était soporifique. Ça ne va pas remettre en question mes études Hermione !

Il avait envie de lui faire savoir à quel point il se fichait de ses études, ou des aspics, les probabilités pour qu'il ait un avenir professionnel et un avenir tout court, étant considérablement réduites pour ne pas dire inexistantes.

Il se résolut à poser à Hermione les questions qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs jours :

-« Dis-moi Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des rêves ? »

-« Des rêves.. ? Pourquoi Harry ? Tu refais des cauchemars à propos de Tu-sais-qui ? Il faut que tu en parles au professeur Dumbledore Harry. Tu n'arrives peut être plus à maitriser l'occlumen…. »

-« Arrêtes Hermione, la coupa Harry, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne fais aucun cauchemar. Je te pose juste la question, pour m'éviter de passer des heures à la bibliothèque. »

- « Ok Harry. Il y a pleins de sortes de rêves, le rêves classique, le rêve prémonitoire, le rêve astral, le rêves initiatique, il y a même des chercheurs qui pensent qu'on peut aussi rêver de nos vies antérieures…C'est fou le nombre d'informations et de croyances différentes qui existent dans le monde qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu ».Hermione parlait à une vitesse folle.

-« Nos vies antérieures… ? »

-« C'est le principe de la réincarnation, Harry, c'est le retour du principe spirituel dans une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. C'est comme si tu avais eu une ou plusieurs vies avant et que tu t'en souvenais.»

-« Et les rêves de vies antérieures, c'est rêver de nos anciennes vies ? »

-« Oui on peut dire ça Harry, mais le sujet est vaste et compliqué. Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça, c'est par rapport au cours d'études des moldus qu'on a eu la semaine dernière ? »

Harry ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient étudié les rêves pendant son cours d'études des moldus, c'était dire de son implication.

-« Oui c'est pour ça Hermione ! Merci Hermione, tu es une vraie bibliothèque sur jambes ! »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et détourna son regard vers Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées en méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Avoir vécu les premières années de sa vie comme un moldu, lui donnait du mal à imaginer des choses aussi incroyables que la réalité de la réincarnation ou des rêves prémonitoires, mais son expérience dans le monde sorcier lui avait prouvé que tout était possible.

Il vivait ces rêves avec une acuité telle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ces choses ou de n'être pas qu'un spectateur anonyme. Les évènements, les discussions, les personnes, les sentiments et émotions trouvaient un écho direct au fond de lui, comme une berceuse en sourdine qu'on ne peut oublier.

Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait considérer comme crédule, mais la situation était tellement particulière et tellement nouvelle pour lui qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de « normal ». Il avait déjà fait des milliers de rêves, tous différents des uns des autres, de la simple imagination, aux rêves érotiques en passant pas le plus terrible des cauchemars ou il se retrouvait dans la peau de Voldemort pendant que celui-ci commettait des atrocités.

C'est pourquoi, pour Harry, il était évident qu'il était en train de vivre quelque chose de particulièrement étrange.

Harry, tripota dans son assiette sans rien pouvoir avaler, sourd aux conversations qui allait bon train autour de lui. Il se remémorait le comportement stupide qu'il avait eu face à Draco un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Pour la première fois que le blond daigner lui adresser la parole depuis plusieurs semaines, lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de bégayer comme un idiot avant de s'enfuir. Vous parlez d'un Gryffondor !

Harry leva doucement son regard vers la table des serpents ou Draco devait surement déjeuner avec ses amis et il tomba directement dans le regard de Draco qui le scrutait avec attention. Harry détourna aussitôt le regard. Il avait l'impression que chaque fois que Draco le regardait, ces iris devenaient de glace. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Draco avait changé autant vis-à-vis de lui. L'année dernière encore, il saisissait la moindre occasion pour l'insulter ou l'humilier et depuis son changement de camp à la fin de l'année et son arrivée au Square Grimault, il ne lui avait offert que sa froideur glaçante et une indifférence totale.

Harry avait bien essayé de se rapprocher de lui pendant les semaines qu'ils passèrent ensemble cet été, mais Draco l'avait rejeté violemment, et il restait à Harry de ce souvenir un sentiment troublant.

_**Flash Back**_

Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours que Draco avait été amené au square Grimmault par Severus Rogue. Harry ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué chez le Blond ce changement de camp aussi clair mais il en était profondément heureux. Au fond de lui, malgré toutes les indications extérieures, il avait toujours espéré que le Draco se tourne vers le Bien et vers lui.

Draco avait été installé provisoirement dans une chambre au deuxième étage et il y passait le plus clair de son temps, ne descendant que pour les réunions avec l'ordre.

Draco s'était un véritable stratège et il désirait plus que tout participer activement aux évènements de cette guerre qui avait déjà débuté. Il était un des sorciers les plus doués qu'il eut jamais vu, tant dans la magie avec baguette, sans baguette, en potions ou encore plus surprenant dans le combat moldu ou Il était exceptionnellement doué. Harry l'avait espionné de nombreuses fois à son insu pendant que les aurors présents testaient ses capacités.

Harry avait décidé d'aller parler au blond en prétextant de lui proposant de venir manger avec eux plutôt que de rester seul dans sa chambre avec son plateau repas et ses livres poussiéreux.

Il toqua doucement à la porte de sa chambre et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il entra doucement.

Le spectacle que lui offrit Draco le cloua sur place. Il était allongé dans son lit, torse nu, un drap blanc sur le bassin dévoilant à Harry un torse musclé moite et luisant. Il se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation et se demanda comment il était possible d'être aussi beau. Il descendit son regard plus bas et il déglutit en apercevant la bosse conséquente qui tendait et déformait le drap. Il aurait voulu descendre le drap afin de voir s'il était tout aussi nu plus bas.

Draco poussait de petits gémissements sourds tout en arquant son dos violemment et en poussant ses hanches vers le haut. Cette vision sensuelle fit courir un frisson le long du dos d'Harry et il n'avait qu'une envie, le contempler éternellement. Son érection tendu et douloureuse pressa son pantalon et il s'approcha doucement dans le but de l'observer mieux.

Il baissa son visage au-dessus de celui de Draco et il se retrouva a quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle frais sui balayait son visage et ses lèvres et il s'enivrait de cette odeur, il aspirait comme s'il y cherchait la vie. Et il était si bien…

Brusquement tout bascula, Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et l'attrapa violemment par le col de son teeshirt. Il le tira vers lui et le fit basculer sur lit, son avant-bras écrasant sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Draco respirait difficilement aussi et il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à revenir au présent. Son corps brûlant était pressé contre le sien et il sentait nettement une érection appuyer contre sa cuisse. Draco eut l'air de reprendre conscience et lâcha brusquement Harry en passant sa main sur sa gorge dans un semblant de caresse. Il s'assit dans son lit et jeta un regard glacial à Harry.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Potter ? »

-«Je s..suis venir te proposer de descendre manger avec nous »

-« Est-ce j'ai l'air de vouloir manger avec toi. Je préfère pourrir seul dans cette chambre que d'être obligé de poser le regard sur toi, alors dégages de cette putain de chambre ! »

Harry était sous le choc de la douleur terrible qui le transperçait de toute part. Il avait mal au cœur et au corps. Il baissa les yeux et sortit précipitamment. Il abandonna l'idée de devenir autre chose qu'un ennemi pour Draco et il ne remit plus jamais les pieds dans la chambre du blond.

_**Fin du flash-back **_

Harry ressentait encore la douleur de ce souvenir. Las et fatigué, il prit ses affaires et sortit de la grande salle sans un regard pour personne.

Voilà la fin du Chapitre. Je posterais la suite très vite. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
